The End
by JessikaWithA'K
Summary: 3 vampires have finished there final exam and there buggy scronny little "dog" has to decide to throw a fight against them. Well I suck at summaries just read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Four high school students were finishing their final exams when the bell rang.  
'' Students, hand in your tests and grab tonight's homework.''All of the students stood up and handed in their exams.  
'' Hey Jessi, do you thing dog breath over there passed the test or do you think he'll have to go back to Obedience School?'' Shelby said to Jessica.  
Devin's head snapped over to where Shelby was.  
'' Hey Shelby, do you know how to drown a blonde? Glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool.'' He smiled in triumph while Shelby glared at him.  
'' I'm not fully blonde, genius. And my record for killing humans isn't as clean as Olivia's.'' The vampire's eyes sparkled at this.'' Don't make me kill you in front of all of these innocent children.'' Olivia jumped inbetween Shelby and Devin and put restraining hands on Shelby's shoulders.  
She pushed her sister's unwilling body away from Devin while Jessica put her arm in front of Devin's chest.  
'' Get away from me leech!'' Devin hissed at Jessica.  
'' I know you hate me but you can't and are not going to make us leave again'  
Jessica looked at Devin sternly.  
'' Maybe you NEED to leave,'' Devin spat at her and walked around her to Shelby.  
I'd gladly kill you right now but your cousin is right. Unfortunately'  
Devin said pointing over his shoulder to Jessica.  
'' Let me at him!'' Shelby screeched, struggling against Olivia's hold.  
Olivia wrapped her arms around Shelby, pinning the lethal vampire's arms at her side.  
'' Let go of me or I'll break you like a twig.'' Shelby said to Olivia.  
'' Take this outside and I will.'' Olivia replied. Shelby sighed, a sign that she was calm again.  
'' Fine,'' she said.'' Let's go.'' Shelby looked at Devin with her golden-brown eyes and he shuddered.  
'' Lead the way bloodsucker.'' Shelby, Olivia, and Jessica made their way out of the school to the football field.  
'' What are we going to do with them?'' Olivia whispered to Jessica.'' Lock them in a closet until they're done yelling at each other?'' Jessica shrugged and continued towards the football field. When they got there, the fotball players were practicing for Friday night's game. Olivia grinned and Jessica looked at her questionly.  
'' Looks like you two bickering beetles will have to postpone your fight,'' Olivia ann-  
ounced. Shelby looked at Devin then at Olivia.  
'' What do you mean ' postpone'  
'' How can you fight with rockheads on the field'  
'' Like this.'' Shelby grabbed Devin's arm and threw him towards the bleachers. He caught himself on one of the rails and flung himself at Shelby, teeth bared. Jessica caught Devin by the ankle before he could attack her cousin.  
'' Lay off!'' Jessica screamed at him and threw the dazed Devin to the ground. He popped up and got into a crouch position.  
'' ENOUGH!'' Olivia yelled.'' I'M TIRED OF IT ALL! STOP FIGHTING! IT'S RIDIC-  
ULOUS! OF ALL THE YEARS I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KEEP MY FAMILY TOGETHER A STUPID WEREWOLF HAS TO COME ALONG AND RUIN MY HARD WORK TO RUBBISH!'' And with that, the only sane one of the three stormed off in inhuman speed towards her car. I stared after her. I never thought a sane person could lose it so fast, so easily.


	2. chapter 2

Jessica's POV

Shelby and I stormed off when Olivia came back and cautioned us that Devin was coming back but with his pack. All of the vamps got in the car when Shelby and I said "We have something to take care of we'll be right back just go okay?" Shelby and I jumped out of the car and headed towards the only bushy grassy area around the back of the school building. Shelby looked at me frightened "Uh, Jessica are you ready? Cause that freaky dog has a lot of a pack coming."

"Yay I'm kinda ready." With that the two girls walked a little farther when a black wolf pounced at Shelby. Shelby jumped up into the tree and the dark wolf hit his head on the tree. "Shelby watch out you might want to dodge!" I screamed towards Shelby.

"Yay! Ya think! That's what I'm doin'!" Then a teen walked out of the forest and said "Sorry Jess but I'm ordered to do this! Sorry." The teenage boy turned to a wolf and then pounced at me.

I scurried towards the grassy plains and then the wolf pounced towards me again I grabbed his leg and threw him at the tree saying "I'm sorry. So ,so sorry I had to do this ,this late."

"Run, Jessica, run!" Shelby screamed but I didn't care what she said I was going to win my fight.

"I'm not running Shelby! I'm not gonna lose to a god dang mutt! Get it? Got it? Good." With that I pounced at the wolf bared teeth and snapped him right on the leg. The wolves ran all except one who barely walked and limped he turned back at me with a "Why'd you do it?" face on. I felt bad really bad at that.

Shelby and I ran off towards the car in human speed when Shelby said "Why'd you do that Jess? Your horrible I couldn't even do that did you see his face? Anyways you were suppose to run and no one asked you to help MY fight."

"Well I don't freakin' care it was my fight to." I yelled and stormed off towards my car while Shelby stormed off towards her car. I took off my heels and started to run in inhuman speed towards our house. I didn't care I was leaving a million dollar car at school. I had an alarm.

I walked inside noticing that Shelby and Olivia haven't showed up yet. "Hey Jessi. Are you okay you don't look so good?" Duh I didn't look healthy I'm as pale as that chick on seventeen magazine. "Yah I'm okay. Anyways Aunt Alice how was your hunting trip? Or are you goin' today too?"

"Well actually sweetie I am goin today when it clouds over a little bit. Are you going too?"

"Yay, I'm goin' hunting today I'm in the mood for some bear. I don't know why I just am." I said laughing a bit. "Oh and I ugh got in a fight with a ugh dog today."

"You what? Oh you are so in trouble just kidding. Did you wipe him out?" She sounded excited but I really didn't want to talk about it. The image of that wolf kept coming back in my head. "Hey ugh it's clearing up some you want to go now?" I said changing the subject. "Um yay sure I'll go get Jasper. One sec." And literally it was one second and she was already down. The reason I call her Aunt Alice is because they changed me and I don't want to call her 'mom' it just tears me apart from my real mom. We headed out and ran to the nearest forest when we sniffed out dogs. Bloody dying dogs and right then a image of _him _showed up in my head.


	3. AN broken wrist

**A/N: hey peoples, me and my big bro got into a fight and i broke my wrist so i wont be updating for a while but if u have any ideas you can share them... bythe way i stared the fight...i have anger issues....**

**Have a nice day.....reviewers only cause the people who don't review but add i dont like that do both at least or just review....,**

**Jes**


End file.
